Bilocatie
Bilocatie is het gelijktijdig wonen (bijvoorbeeld kinderen bij twee ouders) of aanwezig zijn van een persoon op twee verschillende plaatsen. De christelijke traditie is rijk aan bilocatieverhalen die betrekking hebben op gelijktijdige aanwezigheid op verschillende plaatsen. Van verschillende heiligen en ook van monniken van andere religies wordt verhaald dat zij al dan niet bewust bilocatie ondergaan hebben. Echter wordt hier meestal gedoeld op translocatie of projectie, bijvoorbeeld als gevolg van uittreding. Christendom thumb|[[Martinus van Porres]] *Antonius van Padua *Ambrosius van Milaan *Sint Severus van Ravenna *Drogo (Epinoy, 1102 - Sebourg, Valenciennes, 1186) Drogo bezat de gave van bilocatie. Hij was schaapherder voor Elisabeth de la Haire en werd door getuigen gezien terwijl hij op het veld werkte en iedere zondag naar de mis ging. *De heilige Martinus van Porres (Lima, 9 december 1579 - 3 november 1639) was een Peruaanse Dominicaan. Om Martin te helpen met zijn goede werken voor de armen en behoeftigen, zegende God hem met de miraculeuze gaven van bilocatie, de gave om door gesloten deuren te passeren en de gave van de metafysische levitatie zoals Alban Butler (24 oktober 1710 - St-Omer, 15 mei 1773), vermeld in zijn 'Lives of the Saints'. *Padre Pio verscheen in 1905 door bilocatie bij de geboorte van Giovanna Rizzani en ook de bilocatie aan graaf Cardona na de slag van caporetto in 1917 wordt als echt aanvaard 1 *Sint Alfonsus van Liguori werd in 1774 gezien aan het sterfbed van de stervende Paus Clemens XIV, terwijl Sint Alfonsus opgesloten was in zijn cel op vier dagreizen daarvandaan. *Emanuel Swedenborg, de Duitse filosoof, had ook de gave van bilocatie. *Gerardus Majella Niet-christelijke religies *De IJslandse sagen spreken van krijgers die de gave bezaten om in trance te gaan en duizenden mijlen verderop in een veldslag te verschijnen. *De Engelse occultist Aleister Crowley had volgens zijn kennissen ook deze gave, maar was er zich niet van bewust als het gebeurde. *Sommige mensen die claimen aan astrale projectie (de gave om uit het lichaam te treden) te doen, zoals Robert Peterson, beschrijven hoe het is om op meer dan één locatie te zijn. *Verschillende hindoe goeroes zijn gelijktijdig gezien op meer plaatsen in wakkere toestand, of werden al slapend gezien, terwijl ze wakker waren op een andere locatie. Sommige teksten beschrijven zelfs het verschijnsel dat meer dan één kopie van de persoon te zien was. *Aan de Graaf van Saint-Germain, die rond de Franse Revolutie verdween om later, op allerlei tijdstippen en ver uiteenlopende plaatsen, even oud gebleven te herrijzen, worden levens en daden van opmerkelijke aard toegeschreven. *Idries Shah en Robert Graves vermelden het voorval dat van oudere leden van de Azimia orde "bekend was dat ze konden verschijnen, zoals vele van de oude sheiks op verschillende plaatsen terzelfdertijd." (The Sufis, 1971) Literatuurlijstje * Davies, Rodney (1996), Supernatural Vanishings: Otherworldly Disappearances. Sterling Publishing. ISBN 0806948965. * Snow, Tiffany (2006), Forward from the Mind: Distant Healing, Bilocation, Medical Intuition & Prayer in a Quantum World. Spirit Journey Books. ISBN 0972962360. Externe links en bronnen *Bilocatie *1 Padre Pio: the true story, By Bernard Ruffin, Edition: 2 - 1991 - p 324 Zie ook *Thaumaturg *metafysische levitatie *siddhi's *mirakel *Teleportatie *Tay al Ard in Engelse wikipedia *Kefitzat Haderech in Engelse wikipedia Categorie:mystiek Categorie:christendom Categorie:parapsychologie ast:Bilocación bg:Билокация ca:Bilocació cs:Bilokace de:Bilokation en:Bilocation es:Bilocación fr:Bilocation he:בילוקציה it:Bilocazione ja:バイロケーション li:Bilocatie pl:Bilokacja sq:Bilokacioni tr:Bilokasyon